


uwu

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Jack Sparrow has had this dark desire for so longand now he cannot longer run from it
Relationships: Kraken/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	uwu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trumpet_guey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trumpet_guey/gifts).



> This fanfiction is not what I usually write [it isn't even one of my usual fandoms], so it might be even worse than usual xD  
> But it was a Birthday present for one of my best friends <3 that's why I wrote it  
> and some other people requested to read it ;) that's why I posted it

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow had often run away in his life, in fact, it had been too many times to count. Only moments before, he had been sitting in a life boat, rowing away from the _Pearl_ , abandoning his ship and his friends who were willing to fight for him – but in fact, he had been running away from something darker, a frightening feeling deep inside his chest.

It was the possibility to die that frightened him, of course, but if he was honest with himself this only made up a tiny bit of his fear. What he actually feared most was facing something dark and most likely dangerous. Something he did not really dare to admit, not even to himself. 

But now he was here, standing on deck of the _Black Pearl_ , chained to the mast and desperately struggling to at least get his hand free. He still remembered the taste of Elisabeth’s lips as she had kissed him while handcuffing him to the mast. Under different circumstances it might have aroused him, getting his hands bound while a woman was kissing him, but now Elisabeth had left and he only wished to at least get his hand free.

Jack knew he would die, but at least he wanted to die like a pirate, sword in hand. When he was about to go down with his ship like a captain should, he wanted to leave this world like a real one. A pirate captain. The captain of the _Black Pearl_.

While he still desperately struggled to pull his hand out of the handcuff, the ship tilted dangerously and Jack froze. He knew what that meant, and he wasn’t ready for it yet. Surely, that beast, the kraken, had already taken hold of the ship, and it would soon take the _Pearl_ down – and him with her. Something stirred within his chest, it felt not really unpleasant, hot and forbidden. So forbidden that Jack decided that he liked it. Even though he had been running away from it at first. But now he could no longer run. And this, too, felt strangely pleasant.

The first tentacles crept over the board wall, slowly approaching him, and Jack shuddered with disgust and – arousal? Could he really be aroused by only looking at these cold, slimy things? It slowly moved towards him, and Jack couldn’t resist the urge to reach out with his free hand and touch the wet skin of the kraken. He stroked it carefully.

The whole ship vibrated when the kraken moaned. And Jack felt every tingle of it running through his body, giving him goose bumps and making him feel a hot glow deep inside his lower abdomen. Another one of the tentacles wriggled up on his left leg, it had somehow managed to get inside his boot and below the fabric of his trousers and was now working its way upwards. Jack could feel its cold slimy presence on his skin, but surprisingly he did not feel disgusted. It rather… turned him on. His cock became harder with every heart beat, soon it pressed against the inside of his trousers.

It didn’t really help that he was still half bound to the mast. Jack had always liked bondage games in bed, even though (or maybe just because) he was a pirate and should rather fear getting handcuffed. But he enjoyed it, loved the thrill of being at the mercy of his partner. Surrendering to them. Being completely powerless. Just like he was now.

The tentacle had now reached his thigh and started pulling down his trousers. Jack’s already hard cock came free, and he could no longer resist: he wanted to touch himself. Only that the Kraken seemed to sense this desire, he wrapped a tentacle around his free wrist and held Jack’s free hand in place behind his back. The other tentacle between his legs now pulled itself out of his trousers and then went back up to his thighs, curled around them. Jack shuddered when the cold thing touched his cock, but it felt surprisingly pleasant. Another slimy tentacle was seeking its way between his buttocks, wetting him carefully and then slowly entering him. It took its time to prepare him, to widen his tight ring of muscles, and Jack groaned in pleasure. It had been a while since he had last been with a man, but the more excited he was to feel that slightly burning sensation again. The feeling of being filled, being stretched by skilled fingers, a hard cock, or these cool, slimy tentacles. And Jack was only just finding out that tentacles felt even better than everything he had experienced so far.

After a while of teasing [the tentacle had soon started to move inside him in order to prepare him well, but never so much as touched the sensitive spot deep inside him that made him shudder with pleasure] the tentacle wriggled out again and tried to pull him away from the mast. The other one around his wrist had made his skin slithery, and when his wrist now slipped out of the hand cuff, Jack’s trembling legs weren’t able to support him any longer. He fell forward, and the tentacle between his thighs let go of his cock and balls, grabbed his now free wrists and held them securely above Jack’s head.

Then, the tentacle between his legs began moving back and forth, and Jack closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of the cool wetness rubbing against his skin. It did not last for long, because soon the Kraken pushed him forward and grabbed his ankles with another tentacle, but the slight, teasing touch of his throbbing hard cock made Jack feel like heaven. If something like heaven even existed for a pirate, of course. But if it did, it sure must feel like this.

But now, hanging free, being held only by the strong tentacles around his wrists and ankles, not being able to move much, Jack felt arousal pooling in his gut, he wanted to feel the tentacle again, that had slowly entered him, moved inside him…

Luckily, it did not take long until he felt a tentacle pressing against his ass again. It felt blunter and thicker than the first one, and Jack got excited. When it slid in, he felt the pleasant burn of being opened. It was thicker than every cock he had ever been fucked with, but on the other hand, one didn’t get fucked by a kraken every day.

The Kraken entered him deep, it almost hurt, but the constant stimulation against his prostate made Jack almost dizzy with desire. He wanted more of it, more of that slimy skin against his own, more tentacles wrapping around his limbs, he wanted it even deeper inside him, wanted to finally get fucked by it, hard and fast.

When the tentacle finally began to move, Jack couldn’t hold back a satisfied sigh. He wanted to take a deep breath, but as soon as he had opened his mouth he nearly choked on a tentacle that wriggled in and began to fuck his mouth in the same rhythm the thicker tentacle was fucking his ass. Jack breathed deeply through his nose, struggling for air, he felt dizzy and so – aroused. The lack of oxygen soon made his head spin, his airway was not blocked in a way that suffocated him, but it was enough to make his cock grow even harder, if that was still possible. Bright spots of light danced behind his closed eyes. He had a tentacle fucking his throat, another one buried deep inside his ass constantly touching his prostate. It drove him nearly mad, but it wasn’t enough stimulation to finish him off. He ached for a touch on his cock, which was by now not only dripping with slime, but also precum.

But soon the Kraken pulled the tentacle out of his mouth again, instead grabbing his long hair pulling his head back. Jack panted, and at the same moment the tentacle in his ass shuddered and spasmed, Jack could practically see the ship vibrate when the Kraken moaned and then it came. Jack had to admit that he was a little surprised when he was suddenly filled by an unreasonable amount of cum. It was the most unusual sensation he had ever experienced, but it felt strangely pleasant, being filled like that. His belly was swollen, so full with cum that he looked almost pregnant and it _hurt_ , but the stinging sensation of pain felt so _good_ …

He felt the cool liquid dripping out of him, running down his thighs, even while the Kraken still spilled its semen inside of him. When it pulled out again, more cum flowed down Jack’s sweaty skin and he sighed in disappointment. His cock was still unattended, he moved his hips instinctively, searching for friction, for any kind of contact, but he was still hanging free in the air, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get relieve. Jack groaned in frustration.

Maybe it was his exasperated groan, or maybe the Kraken just wanted to please him out of kindness. Anyhow, it lowered Jack down onto the deck and turned him around so that he laid on his back. His arms and wrists were still bound, and there was still cum leaking out of his ass. He blinked up at the sky, and when this time a slimmer tentacle pressed into him and another one finally wrapped itself around his aching cock, Jack sighed in relief. A third tentacle tugged at his lips, but Jack did not fully register that anymore. All the nerves in his body seemed to be in his rock-hard erection, and when the Kraken finally gave it the much needed attention Jack didn’t last long.

The hot bliss of his orgasm struck him like lightening, his hips moved forward and thick spurs of cum covered his abdomen and the Kraken’s tentacles. Jack grasped for air, his mind all blank and his body all slack. And while the bliss of his orgasm still lasted, the kraken pulled the ship under the surface. Jack and the _Black Pearl_ were gone.


End file.
